Whisper In The Cementery
by BlackCullen
Summary: Cansada ya de vivir,Bella recuerda día a día a sus padres,pero no encuentra los ánimos suficientes para seguir adelante,hasta que un día entre sus sueños se cuelan unos hermosos ojos verdes que le harán realidad su sueño sin daño y con amor de por medio


**Summary:** Cansada ya de vivir, Bella recuerda día a día a sus padres, pero no encuentra los ánimos suficientes para seguir adelante, hasta que un día entre sus sueños se cuelan unos hermosos ojos verdes que le harán realidad su sueño sin daño y con amor de por medio.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, yo solo los uso para fines de entretención y no obtengo lucro alguno producto de ello.

**Whisper In The Cementery**

A pasos agigantados caminaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus padres, todo el ancho que le daban sus pequeñas piernas era lo que le otorgaba una rapidez que para alguien normal, era ridículamente pequeño, más para ella era todo lo que podía ofrecer. El camino era pedregoso, en muchos sectores tenía que esquivar las protuberancias y la tierra que se interponía hacia su destino, más pese a la dificultad y su agotada respiración, seguía sin parar su largo caminar.

El helado viento azotaba con fuerza sus pálidas mejillas, el grueso abrigo que llevaba ya casi no servía de mediador entre la naturaleza y su frágil cuerpo, más su única recompensa era que estaba a pocos pasos de su destino.

Los compañeros de sus padres se encontraban tan solos como ellos mismos, más ella había llegado a suplir ese enorme silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Era muy alejado de la civilización, lo que demostraba a su vez que ella era de las pocas personas que se interesaba realmente por la memoria de los que ya habían partido.

Poco a poco se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Charlie y Renée Swan, sus amados padres que habían partido hace poco más de dos años. Su corazón estaba destrozado y aún no era capaz de asimilar tan magna pérdida, ni siquiera sabía cómo había resistido estos dos años y seguir adelante con su vida.

Sus fríos dedos acariciaron poco a poco el mármol del lecho, mientras las lágrimas inundaban rápidamente sus mejillas; si no hubiera sido por sus amigos, a esta hora sería muy distinta la historia de ella; muchas veces se lo había planteado, pero sus amigos lo habían impedido a última hora, quedando solamente algunas marcas en sus muñecas del acto que no pudo finalizar.

Sacó de su bolso un paño y detergente para limpiar la sepultura, se dirigió hasta la pileta más cercana para sacar agua y así comenzar su tarea de casi todas las semanas, ya no había sol y agradecía eso al Creador, las nubes oscuras reinaban en el ambiente y el aire gélido eran como los sentimientos de su alma reflejados hacia el exterior.

Poco a poco empezó a limpiar la sepultura, mientras tarareaba una melodía que se reproducía en su mp3, la letra era melancólica y oscura de por sí, pero era la música que se había convertido en hábito en su diario vivir. Lo que empezó como un suave tarareo, terminó siendo entre la neblina, la hermosa voz de Isabella, la letra reflejaba mucho de lo que sentía, sus intentos fallidos de suicidio al verse agobiada por la soledad, las heridas del alma que no sanaban al igual que las físicas, pero sobretodo pedía perdón al Creador porque no supo ver que sus amigos estaban ahí siempre.

El sol oculto por la neblina poco a poco comenzaba a retirarse a su hogar, Isabella había decidido que era la hora perfecta para comer algo, pues su organismo se encontraba débil aún por los eventos pasados y por orden del doctor y de sus amigos debía alimentarse.

Sabrosamente disfrutó de su hamburguesa y su bebida Cola mientras estaba sentada en la sepultura, el ambiente era grato, algo que la llenaba de paz y a las vez de consuelo; de pronto una cálida brisa recorrió su espalda haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran, miró hacia todos los lados, más no encontró nada que pudiera llamar su atención, por lo que prosiguió comiendo y escuchando música.

Prontamente sus parpados empezaron a caer poco a poco por intervalos, aseguró sus pertenencias y se recostó sobre la tumba dejando que el silencio hiciera presa de ella, llevándola a un mundo donde no había dolor y era feliz.

_Unos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban desde lejos, pero solamente podía distinguir ello, no era capaz de ver ninguna otra característica del rostro, todo lo demás era blanco; la mirada que le dirigían éstos era de ternura y de amor, pero de pronto algo cambió en alguna parte, empezó a ver que el cielo se hacía cada vez más negro y el rostro que estaba frente a sus ojos se oscurecía al mismo tiempo que el cielo, cerró los ojos queriendo despertarse, más al abrirlos se encontró dentro de un ataúd cerrado fuertemente. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más presa de la claustrofobia, con sus manos empuñadas golpeó y golpeó la tapa del ataúd, más no podía siquiera hacer un leve movimiento en ella. A lo lejos una suave y aterciopelada voz la llamaba, diciendo su nombre cada vez más fuerte, hasta que abrió sus ojos chocolate._

Su respiración seguía agitada, como hasta momentos atrás, más sus ojos enfocaban el cielo oscurecido. No estaba encerrada en un ataúd y eso la alivio completamente, pero había otro inconveniente en el momento, y era que se había hecho de noche. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su bolso y depositó un cálido beso en la tumba de sus padres.

Paso a paso deshizo el camino realizado horas atrás entre los cuerpos sin vida, en su mano llevaba una vela encendida para no equivocarse y adentrarse cada vez más en el Campo Santo, pero algo en su caminar llamó poderosamente su atención. En un lugar bastante solitario de almas y compañía, se hallaba una hermosa cruz de marfil blanco que en sus extremos llevaba un hermoso decorado en rojo sangre. La curiosidad pudo más con ella y se acerco cautelosamente hasta que quedó al pie de ella, posó sus ojos en la inscripción que esta poseía y la leyó detenidamente.

Una suave risa inundó el ambiente, haciendo que su corazón galopara velozmente hasta casi salírsele del pecho, giró suavemente su cabeza hacia ambos lados en tiempos desiguales, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención. La cruz la tenía prácticamente idiotizada, pero se fijó en su entorno, el cual se encontraba sin ninguna flor ni algo colorido como muestra de vida o preocupación por un ser querido.

De pronto recordó que en la tumba de sus padres habían muchas flores, por lo que se dirigió corriendo hasta ese lugar, les pidió permiso y sacó una hermosa rosa roja, corrió nuevamente hasta la cruz y posó a sus pies la delicada rosa. Embobada viendo el escenario, sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio, bajó lentamente hasta besar la parte superior de la misma. Habría seguido por mucho tiempo, si no la hubiese interrumpido la llamada de Alice, quién preocupada por la hora que era, veía que su amiga no llegaba a casa. Bella le señaló solamente que el tiempo se le había pasado, pero que no se preocupara porque ya iba camino a casa.

Corrió hacia la salida con la vela encendida, hasta que llegó a la salida, en la cual la reja se encontraba cerrada con una cadena, Isabella no lo podía creer, por lo que vio si es que había un candado y con gran alivio observó que éste estaba abierto. Rápidamente abrió y salió hasta donde se encontraba su moto estacionada. Amaba la sensación de libertad y adrenalina que surgía cada vez que corría por la carretera de vuelta a su casa, era ese palpitar rápido de su corazón mientras veía que los árboles pasaban a su alrededor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ya en su hogar, llamó a Alice para avisarle que había llegado bien y que en la semana se comunicarían. Lentamente se dirigió hasta el segundo piso de su ahora solitario hogar, hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez en esta se despojo de sus ropas para darse una relajante ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba, sintió una presencia en el baño que la asustó, poco a poco corrió la cortina y miró atentamente cada detalle de la estancia, lo cual para sorpresa de ella no había nada ni nadie. Preocupada terminó de asearse rápidamente, una vez lista se fue a su cama, tomó el libro que estaba en el velador y comenzó a leerlo, las palabras escritas por _Sandra Brown_ calaban hondo en su interior, se imaginaba que un día encontraría al príncipe de sus sueños y la haría completamente feliz, pero esos solo eran libros rosa, en donde todo era una nube de algodón, lo que distaba mucho de ser la realidad para ella.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y no sintió como el libro caía al suelo con un golpe sordo, no fue consciente de que alguien la observaba muy cerca de ella, solo fue hundiéndose en un sueño lento y tranquilo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo tenía.

_Una suave melodía de piano inundaba la estancia, el salón con amplios ventanales permitía que la luz proveniente del sol se filtrara hasta la cola del instrumento, el ambiente era cálido y sobre todo romántico, pues veía que estaba lleno de velas con olor a vainilla y muchos pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por el suelo. Ella se encontraba frente a un gran espejo con intrincados adornos, el cual se hallaba en la otra punta del salón, lo que más llamó su atención fue que estaba vestida con un amplio faldón en colores verdes junto a un corsé en las mismas tonalidades, un suave olor a chocolate caliente inundó sus fosas nasales y se dio vuelta solo para observar que a su lado había un carrito con una bandeja con comida muy apetecible._

_Ella elevó sus ojos hacia el pianista del cual solo podía distinguir una cabellera alborotada y de color cobrizo, la melodía interpretada cambió abruptamente a algo mucho más romántico, las notas fluían en toda su extensión hasta convertirse en algo que sus pies no podían rechazar y prontamente se encontró girando suavemente por el salón. _

_Con cada vuelta el pianista sonreía sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba realmente sorprendido con la capacidad receptiva de la muchacha que bailaba frente a sus ojos, quería unírsele, pero no podría seguir tocando, más sus ansias eran poderosas, por lo cual en un giro estaba sosteniendo firmemente la cintura de la bella Isabella, quién sorprendida al principio, posó su cabeza en el varonil pecho de su acompañante._

_No necesitaban mayores melodías que la que sus cuerpos sabían de por sí solas, solo bastaba con el sentimiento desconocido de ambos que compartían sin palabras, solo dejándose llevar por el suave vaivén que habían creado._

_Los minutos pasaban lentamente hasta que Isabella miró hacia la cara de su compañero, en ella solo pudo distinguir una piel pálida, labios rojos y unos penetrantes ojos verdes…_

Sobresaltada despertó. Aquellos habían sido los mismos ojos verdes con los cuales había soñado mientras dormía en el sepulcro de sus padres, ahora lo conocía mucho más, aunque fuera solo producto de su soledad, sabía otra cosa más de aquél misterioso hombre que le llamaba la atención, era su pasión para tocar el piano, la elegancia en su andar y la ternura de sus ojos.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel decidió que era mejor dejar de soñar con los ojos abiertos y se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero algo imposibilitó sus movimientos. Encima de su almohada se encontraba una rosa roja y en su cama había una vela apagada con olor a vainilla. Con una sonrisa y pensando seriamente que su mente comenzaba a fallar, colocó la vela en el suelo y la rosa bajo su almohada, mientras esperó que el sueño la dominara de nuevo.

La luz del nuevo día se filtró por entre las cortinas del dormitorio de Isabella, esta mañana repetiría la acción de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez acudiría al Campo Santo mucho más temprano. Se levantó de la cama animadamente, pero algo cruzó por su mente, ¿Estarían la vela y la rosa en el mismo lugar donde las dejó? O ¿Habrá sido todo parte de un sueño? Con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaban allí ambas cosas, pero en el suelo habían huellas de tierra que ella no se acordaba de haberlas visto, estas se dirigían hacia su armario y después continuaban hacia la escalera. Priorizó el armario porque era lo que más cerca estaba, a paso lento caminó hasta que tocó la manilla, contó mentalmente diez y la giró suavemente, cerró sus ojos mientras chirriaba la puerta al abrirse, una brisa helada surgía desde su interior y diciéndose que debía ser valiente… miro hacia el interior; todo estaba normalmente, la ropa, zapatos, cajas en los mismos lugares de siempre.

Luego siguió hasta la escalera en donde imitó las huellas de tierra, que extrañamente estaban en su casa, éstas conducían hacia la habitación del primer piso que era precisamente la de sus padres y a la que nunca había vuelto a entrar. El miedo se apoderó de ella manifestándose en su cuerpo por medio de temblores, pero nuevamente aparecieron en su mente aquellos ojos color verde que la estaban obsesionando. Con temor abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio que encima de la cama de sus padres había un corazón formado con pétalos de rosas rojas, el mismo tono que ella había dejado en la tumba de sus padres, en la cruz en el cementerio y en su cama esta mañana.

No lo pudo soportar más, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación en donde se colocó ropa y salió de la casa en su moto camino al cementerio. En la entrada se detuvo a dejar en el estacionamiento a su regalona, compró algunas flores y comenzó el camino tan conocido para ella. Después de algunos minutos ya era capaz de distinguir la tumba de sus padres, por lo que ese fue su primer destino el día de hoy. El sepulcro se encontraba intacto, tal cual como lo había dejado el día anterior y eso solo aumentó su curiosidad.

Se preguntaba a si misma si es que alguien pudo entrar a su casa la noche anterior, pero recordaba que siempre dejaba todo bien cerrado, además era ilógico que alguien quisiera entrar a su morada, pues al ser la hija del difunto Charlie Swan todos la protegían de sobre manera, como si pudieran quedar bien con el fallecido padre.

Mientras más pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía evitar sentir un deje de satisfacción al ver algo tan romántico, el miedo era algo mínimo, prefería seguir pensando que había alguien rondándola y el cual podía ser un futuro amor, ella quería creer eso, lo necesitaba para no hundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, de pronto oyó la misma voz que el día anterior… decía su nombre para que despertara y abriera sus ojos en el ataúd. Pero lo más extraño es que a su alrededor no había nadie.

Un sonido similar al de su móvil comenzó a sonar, al darse cuenta de que era el suyo inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolso, miró la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que era Alice, pero no quería contestar, por lo que apagó el móvil y siguió en su dilema interno.

—Bella —una suave y aterciopelada voz inundó el ambiente, pero la joven estaba plenamente consciente de que no había nadie en las cercanías.

—Bella —de alguna forma sabía que desde la pérdida de sus padres, algo no funcionaba bien en su mente y esto era la prueba de ello.

—Bella… soy yo, búscame —¿Quién era la voz que la llamaba insistentemente?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó la muchacha a la nada más bien, ya que no había nadie más en las cercanías que ella misma.

—Soy yo, búscame en el mausoleo de los Masen —le susurró la voz cerca de su oído.

La joven presa de la curiosidad, dejó sus pertenencias encima del sepulcro de sus padres y se dirigió en busca de dicho mausoleo. Caminó en línea y recta y misteriosamente terminó después de un largo tiempo de dar vueltas en círculos, con el lugar que buscaba. Era una antigua construcción que podría tener siglos y siglos, más seguía conservando la hermosura y elegancia de tiempos atrás. La puerta estaba semi cubierta por una enredadera con flores blancas y rojas, las que se guiaban por la reja de intrincados diseños, la cual estaba abierta de par en par, invitándola a sumergirse en un mundo desconocido.

Una melodía irrumpió el ambiente, era la misma que su sueño en donde bailaba con un hombre de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y labios rojos, ¿Sería posible que fuera él quién la estaba llamando? Un helado escalofrío recorrió su espalda, más no se detuvo e ingresó al mausoleo. Allí había un viejo piano de cola en color negro que ocupaba la mayor parte del interior, en los alrededores se podían apreciar los nichos incrustados en donde descansaban la mayoría de los Masen. La melodía cambió nuevamente a una mucho más suave, la joven se fijo en el pianista de por sí, al que solo se le podía distinguir un cabello cobrizo, el mismo del hombre con el que bailo en su sueño.

Paso a paso llegó hasta donde se encontraba el artífice de sus fantasías y sueños; su corazón latía acelerado, nunca imaginó que la perfección de su sueño se manifestara en este hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos, estaba segura de que había escapado del Olimpo y los dioses la castigarían por fijar sus ojos en tan hermoso Adonis; su cabello cobrizo y alborotado, daba la impresión de que acababa de salir de su alcoba, su piel blanquecina parecía que nunca había conocido el cálido y a veces fastidioso sol, sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaban toda la pasión y dedicación con la que interpretaba aquellas melodías, pero lo que más le atrajo de su cara, fueron los apetecibles labios rojizos que mostraban una hermosa sonrisa, se veían suaves y tiernos, en su corazón anhelaba sentirlos contra los suyos suavemente.

—Por fin me has encontrado hermosa Bella —susurró esa voz aterciopelada que desde el día anterior alojaba en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eres tú? —mencionó en un suave murmullo la joven, mientras cada vez que miraba al joven se encandilaba en su mirada.

—Soy el que te ha estado buscando y llamándote desde ayer, llevo mucho tiempo observándote Bella mía —esas palabras de los labios de aquel hombre sabían como la ambrosia para sus magullados oídos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto tímidamente aún la joven.

—Soy Edward Masen y desde hoy estoy a tu completo servicio Bella mía —sin darse cuenta, el joven se encontraba al lado de la muchacha, quien contemplaba embobada como un ser tan perfecto en comparación a su pequeñez podía decir que se encontraba a su servicio.

Con una sonrisa, Bella acepto tal servicio, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué de malo podría traer aquello? El joven Edward tomó entre sus manos la delicada muñeca de la muchacha, en donde lentamente posó sus labios en un lento y sensual beso.

Inmediatamente no hubieron palabras de por medio, ambos salieron de la mano a caminar por aquél campo. En un descuido, Bella pudo observar que la ropa del muchacho se encontraba llena de tierra en las partes inferiores, esto le llamo poderosamente la atención, pero lo olvidó rápidamente, porque suavemente Edward estaba tirando de ella hasta llegar al lugar en donde la noche anterior depositó una rosa; la cruz se imponía ante ella y recién ahora le ponía la debida atención a la escritura que rezaba el nombre de Edward Masen.

—Soy yo Bella, soy yo Edward Masen —la muchacha poco a poco empezó a hiperventilar de la emoción, si… emoción era lo que sentía, no miedo como los demás pensarían.

—¿Qué quieres de mí Edward? —preguntó la joven indecisa.

—Quiero que me acompañes en mí caminar, ya no quiero estar solo, pero no te obligaré a nada Bella mía —mencionó el joven Edward.

—Quiero estar junto a ti Edward… para siempre —dijo Bella, quien delicadamente tomó las manos de su ahora compañero para depositar castos besos en sus palmas. El muchacho sonrió mientras acercaba su boca a la de su mujer para besarla ansiosamente. Ambos mezclaron sus esencias como si fuera el último día de vida de la tierra, más ella no protestó cuando su cuerpo empezó a descender y topar la tierra, con manos ágiles el joven rasgo las prendas de su compañera y casi al mismo tiempo se deshizo de las suyas.

El tiempo había pasado muy de prisa, siendo ya casi la hora del crepúsculo, aquél momento tan triste para muchos, pero para el joven aquél era el momento más feliz de su existencia. La muchacha antes de seguir, se fijo en el cuerpo de su compañero, el que se encontraba en muchos lugares cubierto por una fina capa de tierra, más esto no le importó.

—¿Estás segura Bella mía? —susurró en el oído de Bella el joven, quien se encontraba próximo a hallar su lugar en el mundo.

—Sí, lo estoy —dicho esto, sintió como su interior prácticamente se rompía en dos y de su boca salió un agudo grito acompañado por traicioneras lágrimas, ella había estado de acuerdo, pero no imaginó que doliera tanto.

Poco a poco ambos encontraron el ritmo ideal, después del dolor inicial por parte de ella, disfrutando los dos al mismo tiempo; el pelo de Bella se encontraba lleno de tierra, hojas pequeñas y rasmilladuras en su piel, con el vaivén de los cuerpos, podía ver entre todo el placer que habitaba en ella, como los ojos de su compañero se oscurecían cada vez más al mismo tiempo que las arremetidas en su cuerpo se hacían más fuertes y rápidas; ella no sabía de dónde afirmarse, por lo que tiró una de sus manos hacia atrás para afirmarse de la base de la cruz.

Un rugido irrumpió el ambiente y algo la inundaba en su interior, la sonrisa del hermoso cuerpo ahora con el sudor mezclado con tierra se hizo cada vez mayor, mientras pese a que de los ojos de su compañera escapaban lagrimas de felicidad.

Con un abrazo de por medio repitieron el acto, quedando totalmente exhaustos, más la noche que los cobijaba y con la luna como única testigo, ella le hizo la confesión decisiva.

—Gracias por darme esperanza y quererme, solo te pido que no me abandones más nunca Edward mío —terminó por decir Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos —musitó en su oído mientras el sueño de Morfeo iba haciendo efecto en ella cada vez más, pero la diferencia era que aquí ella se dormiría en los brazos de su amado Edward.

Tiempo después los amigos de Bella se dirigieron al cementerio en el cual su amiga tanto tiempo había pasado en compañía de sus padres, solo que esta vez ella había encontrado la felicidad de forma misteriosa.

Al llegar a la cruz de mármol, todos sus amigos depositaron rosas y besos en ella, allí yacían los restos de la pareja que anónimamente se amó y eternamente viviría, Isabella Masen y Edward Masen.

THE END

¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?

Si no estoy muerta. Problemas he tenido por montones y en un tiempo record he fabricado esto. Tengo otro OS más en carpeta, me faltan unas 6 páginas y lo termino, será un poco extenso en realidad.

Le agradezco a mi hija HanaPoison quien gentilmente hizo de beta para este OS.

Cualquier review constructivo es bien recibido por la autora que no salió a pedir dulces por estar enferma.

Cariños.


End file.
